ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Trimble
Scott Thomas Suggs Trimble is a Location Scout and Location Manager hailing from San Francisco, California. He was the Key Assistant Location Manager and a Location Scout on 's . In addition to location work, Trimble also shot a cameo as a Klingon prison guard, but his scene was deleted from the final cut of the film. Location Scout and Location Manager -- Scott Trimble. STST Productions. Accessed: 10 April 2010. Between April 2011 and December 2011 he also worked as location scout on the . Working on Trek Trimble first worked on the film from August through December of 2007. He returned to the production in January 2008 and stayed with it until filming wrapped in April, working on the film for a total of eight months (167 days). He found many of the locations that were seen in the movie, including: *portions of the Corvette chase scene *Riverside Shipyard *various Iowa roads near the bar and the shipyard *the rocky landscapes of shot in Emery County, Utah *the drilling platform fight scene above Vulcan *glacial landscapes of Delta Vega shot in Alaska *some first unit shooting of Delta Vega in Los Angeles * 's hangar on Delta Vega * 's childhood home in Iowa, although this scene was cut from the movie *pastoral landscapes on Romulus which would have accompanied the holographic image of Nero's wife, but they were cropped out of the final cut *multiple locations aboard the **the engineering bay **the engineering corridors **the engineering main station **the weapons room **the communications center **the water turbine room Trimble also scouted locations for every other scene in the film. This included many locations in Los Angeles that had never been shot for a film before. He also scouted the majority of Southern California, the San Francisco Bay Area and the Golden Gate bridge, central and southern Utah, central Alaska and its panhandle, and northern British Columbia, Canada. He also conducted research for overseas locations, including Reykjavik, Iceland, though the film was ultimately shot entirely in the United States. Trimble was also the one who initiated the corporate deal between Paramount Pictures and Anheuser-Busch; the Budweiser plant in Van Nuys, California, was used for the scenes shot in Enterprise s engineering bay. For his location work on Star Trek, Trimble was nominated as Assistant Location Manager of the Year for Features by the 14th Annual California on Location Awards (COLAs). The award ultimately went to his fellow Assistant Location Manager Kathy McCurdy for the same film. Trimble himself is a die-hard Trekkie and calls his work on Star Trek "a dream come true;" it had been his childhood dream to one day work on a Star Trek project. As a resident Trekkie, his knowledge of the Star Trek universe helped out during production. In a statement following his COLA nomination for Star Trek, Trimble said: "I am very excited about the many creative contributions that I made in regards to finding and securing the amazing locations that you'll eventually see in this film." Trotter, Charles. "New Star Trek Film Honored At Location Awards." TrekMovie.com, 20 October 2008. Accessed: 10 April 2010. :The location information above came from conversations with crew members following the release of the movie in May 2009. Other location work His first job in the location department came in January 1999 when he scouted locations for an Adidas commercial. He has since scouted or assistant managed locations for numerous film and television productions. Trimble has collaborated with Star Trek director and producer J.J. Abrams on several other projects. In August 2006, Trimble was an Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on an episode of Abrams' series Alias. He then served as Key Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on the 2006 film Mission: Impossible III, which Abrams directed. Most recently, Trimble helped procure locations for the pilot of the upcoming medical drama Anatomy of Hope, also directed by Abrams. Other films on which Trimble has worked include The Princess Diaries, Sweet November (starring Robert Joy and Frank Langella), Hulk (starring Eric Bana), 50 First Dates, Alpha Dog (starring Anton Yelchin), Reign Over Me (featuring John de Lancie), Rocky Balboa, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hancock (featuring Elizabeth Dennehy), and Transformers (featuring Andy Milder, Glenn Morshower, W. Morgan Sheppard, Michael Shamus Wiles, and the voice of Robert Foxworth). He also did location work for such television shows as Jack & Bobby, Presidio Med, House, M.D. (starring Jennifer Morrison), CSI, CSI: Miami, and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. In August 2008, Trimble scouted locations in Los Angeles for four episodes of NBC's science fiction adventure series, Heroes. Like Star Trek, this series stars Zachary Quinto, who plays the villainous Sylar. Trimble more recently worked as Key Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout on the highly-anticipated Iron Man 2, based on the Marvel Comics character and to be distributed by Paramount Pictures. Other industry work Trimble actually began his film career as an extra, appearing in such films as Radio Flyer (featuring make-up effects by Joel Harlow) and Flubber (starring Clancy Brown, Christopher McDonald and Wil Wheaton). He eventually became an Extras Casting Assistant, working with background performers in films like Bicentennial Man and on the television series Nash Bridges. In addition to his location work, Trimble has acquired experience as an assistant director, production assistant (on films such as Bedazzled and The Matrix Reloaded), production coordinator (on 2005's The Zodiac, featuring Brad William Henke), assistant production coordinator (on films such as High Crimes, starring Ashley Judd, Bruce Davison, Jude Ciccolella, and John Billingsley, and The Sweetest Thing), marketing assistant (for Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2), and camera operator. Awards Prior to his COLA nomination for Star Trek, Trimble was awarded the Robin Eickman Memorial Mentorship Award at the 9th Annual California on Location Awards in October 2003. He has since won two COLAs: one for his work on Mission: Impossible III and another as Key Assistant Location Manager and Location Scout for 2007's Transformers. Incidentally, both of these films – like 2009's Star Trek – were written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. Trimble also received a COLA nominations in the Location Team of the Year for Features category for Hancock in 2008. The following year, he was nominated as Assistant Location Manager of the Year for his work on Iron Man 2.2009 California On Location Awards Finalists. Accessed: 9 April 2010. Personal life Trimble is the son of Tom Trimble, an emergency room nurse, and Gail Trimble, a grower and exhibitor of roses. Trimble also had some show business in his very distant family. He is the 4th cousin twice removed of , the longtime voice of .Trimble, Scott. Genealogy of the McDuck Clan. STST Productions. Accessed: 10 April 2010. He is also the great-grandnephew of Charles Darnton, a silent film screenwriter. Chales Darnton - Biography. IMDb.com. Accessed: 10 April 2010. Confirmed by Scott Trimble. Trimble is also a distant relative of United States President Barack Obama on Obama's maternal line. Trimble attended Terra Linda High School in San Rafael, California, from 1991 through 1995. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree from the University of California at Berkeley in May 1999, with a major Anthropology (with an emphasis on Historical Archaeology) and minors in Dramatic Arts (Acting) and Scandinavian (Folklore / Mythology). His education at UC Berkeley coincided with those of two stars of 2009's Star Trek: John Cho was a senior during Trimble's freshman (first) year, while Chris Pine was a freshman during Trimble's junior (third) year. Several other Star Trek veterans are also UC Berkeley alumni, including TOS star George Takei, Star Trek: Voyager s Roxann Dawson, TOS director Jud Taylor, and Star Trek: Enterprise guest star Golden Brooks. In 1993, Trimble earned the rank of Eagle Scout. Later, in the mid-1990s, Trimble volunteered at U.C. San Francisco Medical Center, and he worked at U.C. Berkeley's University Health Services. He also did dig and laboratory work for various archaeologists in Northern California. In the early 2000s, he was a Disaster Services Volunteer for the American Red Cross.Trimble, Scott T.S. "Donham Family History: Chapter 25 - Scott Thomas Suggs Trimble." August 2000. Accessed: 10 April 2010. He is still an active participant in the science and skepticism communities. He is a member of the James Randi Educational Foundation and he has lent his film industry skills to such TV shows as Ripley's Believe-It-Or-Not, MythBusters, and The Skeptologists. Trimble owns a pet German shepherd named Sedona Louella Trimble, or "Sadie," who is also involved in show business. Sadie has appeared in several films, including Undiscovered (starring Peter Weller), the aforementioned Alpha Dog, Man in the Chair (starring Christopher Plummer), Maki (starring Clint Howard), and the upcoming Paramount Pictures release Case 39.Trimble, Scott. Sadie the German Shepherd (resume). STST Productions. Accessed: 10 April 2010. References External links * STSTLocations.com - official site * * Trimble, Scott